Some printers are designed to use imaging supplies that are included on a list of supported imaging supplies stored on the printer. In such examples, if an imaging supply is inserted into the printer, the printer reads a model type and/or identifier from the imaging supply and then determines if the model type and/or identifier is included on a list of supported imaging supplies stored on the printer. If the printer determines that the inserted imaging supply is a non-supported imaging supply, the printer may not use the non-supported imaging supply for printing procedures.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.